Katy Caterpillar
' Katy' is a caterpillar who first appeared on the 1984 Mexican single album of the same name by Lucerito (Katy la Oruga). She is a female caterpillar in a pink blossom as a headdress. She appears in two films, the one with the same name and the movie's sequel (Katy, Kiki, and Koko). Katy is an orphan and has only three sisters. One of them is named Toki in the comics. History Katy Caterpillar Katy first leaves her sisters' tree knowing that she is curious about discovering new areas after listening to Mother Nature elsewhere when Chester and Clyde taunted her. She meets up with new friends in the area such as Denise (a spider who talked about her web), Dafio and his chameleons who told her to be with the chameleons, some bees who are abused by their queen, a busy toad who runs the shop of curios, Gilbert (a mouse), and Goliath (a cat who threatens him). Gilbert helps her try to avoid Goliath and his henchmen by getting on Mr. Horse. The duo then crashes onto the house of an unnamed mouse. First, he was mean to them, then apologizing to the duo. He takes them to a bar (CHEESEOTEC) where a group of mice is having fun. The trio accidentally gets into the tomato cannery, tricking Chester, Clyde, and Goliath. After Goliath has escaped, Chester and Clyde despair to take Katy back to home. She talks to Mother Nature about being a butterfly. Talking to her, she gives her a book how to build it. Katy knits a cocoon and then starts to evolve. As the days go by, Katy is now a butterfly (called a flying flower). Katy, Kiki, and Koko In her final canonical appearance, she is now a butterfly. Katy is the current mother. She has two young caterpillars named Kiki and Koko. Katy knows she is very protective of her kids to avoid being eaten by the aliens. She gets help from friends such as a skunk, Professor Q (an owl who learns knowledge), Rosetta (an elderly squirrel), some other nameless animals (including a hedgehog, raccoon, and lizard), and Arnold (another mouse who wears glasses). They help her, including Kiki and Koko, keep the aliens away from Earth. After the aliens leave Earth, Katy teaches her children how to learn to fly after she taught them from her first appearance. Other media Comics Katy appears in some non-canonical comics as the main character. In her appearances, they count as midquels (such as a lamp with eyes in one appearance). In addition, she is more likely a damsel in distress (ambushed by a martian in the episode, "Marcianito"). Songs sung by Katy * Un Día Volar (Someday to Fly) - This song shows about Katy when she is willing to become a butterfly and fly through the forest. * Antes De Volar (Before you Fly) - This song teaches about Katy (now a butterfly) telling her children how to fly when they grow up. Voice Actors * Cristina Carmargo (Original version, her first appearance) * Rocio Garcel (Original version, sequel) * Barbara Goodson (US dubbing) NOTE: It is unknown who voiced Katy in her final cartoon appearance in the US dubbing. Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Damsels Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Fantasy Heroes